


Let It Out

by MightyKell



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A Guy Who Doesn't Like Musicals inspired, Blood, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Light Angst, Mental Torture, Songfic, implied klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 05:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyKell/pseuds/MightyKell
Summary: "I've never been happy, wouldn't that be nice?" Keith sang, slowly looking over towards the paladins. They were all smiling widely at him, eyes glowing with an unnatural glint.'It's not real, they're not real! Get a hold of yourself!' He frantically thought to himself, knowing he had to fight against whatever Haggar was doing to him, but at the same time, happiness was right there, it was right in front of him; maybe, maybe it was real?





	Let It Out

**Author's Note:**

> So, [Eileen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralscrivener) and I were talking and this was the result. 
> 
>  
> 
> Based off of [Let It Out](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ckG6vigqXKk) from The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals

 Keith groaned, slowly sitting up from where he was laying on the ground. His head was throbbing as he carefully took in his surroundings. It was as if he was laying in a void almost, while he could easily feel the floor it was pitch black along with the walls -if there even was walls that is- and yet his eyes weren't straining to see into the blackness. There was a single glowing crystal a little ways to his left, pulsating a low purple light in the otherwise dark room.

"We've been waiting for you Keith." Shiro said, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. He slowly moved closer, walking stiffly with faint twitches. 

"Shiro?" Keith questioned, beginning to stand. "Where are we?" He asked his brother, beginning to move towards him until a new voice chimed in. 

"Careful Keith, wouldn't want him to lose control and attack you," Pidge said appearing behind him, "or attack you again." She continued on, shrugging her shoulders lazily and relaxed.

"That would be pretty bad man." Hunk joined in while standing off to the side. How Keith didn't notice him was beyond him. 

"Pidge? Hunk?" Keith looked at his two fellow paladins before looking back over at Shiro. "Guys seriously what's going on?" 

"It's okay Keith." Allura spoke softly, appearing from behind Shiro. "All of your best friends are here." She smiled warmly at him, placing a hand on Shiro's shoulder. Keith furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, noting the dull look in Allura's usually lively eyes.

"We're happy now Keith." Lance spoke, smiling widely at Keith while appearing from Shiro's other side. While his grin was bright and sunny it didn't reach his eyes, leaving Keith feeling oddly cold. "We've gotten what we wanted." Lance extended a hand towards Keith, the same fake smile still plastered across his face. "Let us help you too."

"I-I don't understand." Keith said, looking at his friends - no his family - in confusion. "Why won't any of you answer my questions?" He asked them yet again. "We need to finish fighting the Galra so why are we in this room?"

"I thought you wouldn't want to fight the Galra anymore." Allura stated, slowing moving away from Shiro and seemingly circling around Keith.

"Why wouldn't I want to fight the Galra?" Keith questioned, confusion clear on his face. "That's are entire purpose as Voltron."

"He doesn't understand," Pidge sighed, shaking her head. "as usual."

"What's that supposed to me-" 

"I know Galra Keith is funnier, but this is almost just too much." Hunk cut Keith off, laughing loudly. "Why would you want to fight your own kind?"

"My own kind?" Keith repeated slowly, a blank look on his face. Keith slowly backed away from his friends, looking at them closely. They all seemed like themselves, except for their eyes. There was no warmth, no life. 

Shiro began to move towards Keith, in response Keith quickly activated his bayard. The sword released a faint blue glow and he held it in front of himself, essentially separating himself from the other paladins - if they even were the true paladins- and took a few step backwards, adding more distance. 

"I wouldn't do that if I was you Keith." Shiro said, staring at him blankly. Keith looked from Shiro to the crystal that he had originally ignored due to trying to figure out where he was. 

"If you do that, you'll not only kill yourself, but us too." Lance said quickly, seemingly knowing what Keith was thinking. 

"How did you?"

"It doesn't matter! Do you want to die?" Allura spoke harshly, staring down Keith. 

Keith shook his head, staring at them. He could now clearly see a faint fuzziness to them. These weren't his friends, and was willing to bet that it had something to do with Haggar. The last thing that he could remember before waking up in the room was the team infiltrating a base that Haggar was supposedly in. He knew that Haggar was skilled at mental manipulation and he was willing to bet this had something to do with her. 

"It doesn't matter what I want." Keith finally said to her, narrowing his eyes and slowly lowering himself into a fighting stance. Destroy the crystal, destroy the connection. 

"We think it does." Lance said softly, smile falling slightly. Keith quickly looked away from the impostor. 

"And, we want to hear about it." Hunk said gently.

"What's in your soul?" Shiro sang, moving closer to Keith. "Is your heart just so damp and bleak that you won't give us a peek of your soul?" 

"Why are you singing?" Keith asked, moving away from his brother only for his escape to be cut off by Allura.

"Just let it out!" She sang, grabbing his shoulders. "There's a voice inside of you, on the edge of coming through!" She moved closer to him and whispered closely into his ear. "What's it about?"

"And I know its a singular voice Keith, you just have to give up your choice." Lance sang, swinging his arms out widely. 

Keith bent down, gripping his head tightly as excruciating pain began to pulsate while all around him the fake paladins continued to sing for him to 'let it out'. What exactly they wanted him to let out was still in question but he could barely think due to the pain that was shooting through his entire body. Whimpers left his throat without his permission, it was as it lightning was shooting through his body while lava was burning through his veins. 

He was fully on the ground now, writhing in agony. "Never!" He shouted - or at least that had been his intention - but instead of a shout was actually sang. Keith grasped at his throat, taking in deep gulps of air.

"It's your proximity to the crystal Keith." Pidge said boredly, looking away from the entire scene. "The air in here is thick with its spores, feel your apotheosis begin as they take root in your mind." She continued to explain. 

"Did you really think we'd let you kill us?" Hunk asked him, frowning. 

"What was that?" Keith asked, voice hoarse.

Lance moved closer to him, smiling that same unsettling wide smile. "You let it out!" He exclaimed happily, moving closer to embrace him while Keith frantically backed away, trying to keep distance between the two. 

"Was that a note or just a sound? Am I finally coming round to rhyming scheme?" Keith sang before realizing that he was singing and not simply speaking. "Oh god!"He spoke normally, gripping at his head tightly, grabbing fistfuls of hair. 

"Just stop it!" He sang loudly once again before tugging harshly on his hair. "I'm split in two. Is this me?" He said to himself before whipping his head around to stare at the fake paladins. "Or is this you?" He sang to them, body flinching as the feeling of lightning returned. 

"Am I dead?" He demanded them, "I'm coming apart at the seams!" He sang gripping his hair once more and tugging as he slowly began to fall to the ground. From his mouth came a series of la's, before Keith began to shake his head violently. "no no no  no no no!" He tried to exclaim but instead of singing came more music. He began to bash his head onto the floor repeatedly, no's continuing to leave his lips. Around him the fake paladins continued to encourage him to 'let it out'.

"I've never been happy, wouldn't that be nice?" Keith sang, slowly looking over towards the paladins. They were all smiling widely at him, eyes glowing with an unnatural glint. 

'It's not real, they're not real! Get a hold of yourself!' He frantically thought to himself, knowing he had to fight against whatever Haggar was doing to him, but at the same time, happiness was right there, it was right in front of him; maybe, maybe it was real?

"Is this the secret?" Keith continued to slowly sing, looking at the paladins in front of him. "Singing and dancing through life?" Each one of the nodded, smiles still plastered to their faces, eyes still as dull as could be. 

"Is my integrity worth anything at all?" He asked, voice cracking slightly. "But happiness cant come before it's fall." He realized, dropping his head. He could feel warmth sliding down his face and a stinging pain on his forehead joining the already consistent pain that was inside of his mind, his whole body truly. He brought a shaking hand up to face and touched his cheek, pulling it away to see blood. 

"Am I crazy?" He muttered to himself. "Maybe I've always been." He laughed to himself, slowly raising his head to look at the paladins."Become what I hated, or maybe I never did?"

He shook his head, continuing to look at his friends as they began to move closer to him. " Its awful freeing now, to share the hate that I felt," Keith began to stand once again, ignoring the shocks of pain that was continuing to shoot throughout his body. "but what will I let in if I let it out?" He asked - more to himself than the others - and began to move closer to them, limping slightly and swaying on his feet. 

"Let it out! Let it out, let it out!" The other paladins sang, moving closer to him. 

"Am I crazy?" Keith sang to himself, he brought his hands out in front of himself and stared at them, "I don't think so." He continued on. 

"Just let it out, let it out, let it out!" The continued to sing, once gain advancing on him. Keith stepped back, once again activating his previously forgotten bayard. 

"Maybe I've always been!" With that the familiar feel of lightning scorching through his body came again, causing him to fall to a knee on the ground. He greedily sucked in gulps of air, trying to ignore the pain. 

"Just let it out! Let it out, let it out!" They continued to sing. Keith looked up and locked eyes with Lance. 

"God help me out!" He sang, once again standing. Lance moved closer to him, placing a hand on Keith's shoulder and smiling widely. "If I let it out!" Keith sang, roughly pulling his body back to that Lance was no longer touching him. 

"We will not be resisted!" The paladins all shouted at him in unison. Keith stared them all down, breathing harshly. 

"I don't like the Galra!" He shouted before turning and stabbing directly into the crystal. 

"Keith don't do this!" He heard Lance scream as everything went to white and a blinding pain enveloped his entire body.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! 
> 
> Stalk Me:
> 
> Tumblr: Enter-the-dragonface  
> Twitter: lancexoltl


End file.
